Hey Sasuke, What's your name again?
by Yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: AU-OOC When Naruto moves to NY, he is isn't expecting to run into a hot raven when he is hanging with Kiba, he also didn't expect to meet the guy in such an awkward position, all Naruto knew was he really wanted to see him again. For Sasuke, the feeling is mutual. Luck is on their side when they see each other at school. One thing is clear, Sasuke doesn't like sharing. (Sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for all the reviews for my other story guys , I honestly didn't expect such wonderful reviews! You guys made me squeal for a good while , lol , _

_Again , thanks so much! 3_

Cerulean eyes scowled at the unfamiliar City, as the sun was set over the horizon, lighting up the tall buildings and apartments with beautiful amber light.

"Mom?" Naruto said, his voice moody and tired.

"Yes Boo?"

"Why did we move again? You know the London is my home..."

"Hun, You know my work requires us to move constantly, I really tried to stay in our old home but they offered me a raise if I came here, and honestly, we needed a different kind of air, you know after the accident..."

"It's called a rhetoric question ma..."

Kushina sighed, a sad smile altering her face.

"Naru, your father and I met in this place, when you were born, we brought you to visit almost every year until your father got sick and...You know..."

Naruto closed his eyes hoping to blink back the tears that threaten to fall at the mention of his deceased father.

"I hope they like me at school" he sighed trying to change subjects.

"Of course the will!" Kushina laughed, "You are a nice, handsome young man, no reason to dislike you!"

"Mom!" Naruto whined as his mother's giggles increased.

"Plus , doesn't Kiba go to that school? You haven't seen him in almost two years! How about you give him a call and meet up for tonight?"

"Yeah! That's a great Idea! Thanks ma"

Kushina smiled as she parked in front of their new luxurious apartment, she knew this change was going to be good for Naruto , she could feel it.

The blonde stared at the scenery one last time, as his eyelids grew heavy before closing completely.

* * *

The obscure night embraced it's children that never seemed to be asleep in the chaotic city of New York.

Bright tungsten lights illuminated the wide streets that seemed to be strangely empty.

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the dark path with his group of friends, returning from a grand opening of a brand new nightclub called mood.

"That was a shit club" A young man with long black hair grumbled, clenching his fists.

"C'mon N-Neji! It wasn't that b-bad"

"That's because you stayed close to the door, talking to that Kiba guy!" A brunette with her hair rolled in two buns exclaimed.

"Hinata likes Kiba?" a blonde girl gasped, her blue eyes shining with excitement

"N-no! He is j-just my friend!" Hinata blushed, her face challenging a ripe tomato.

"Ino, that is as obvious as the fact that you are extremely troublesome"

Sasuke smirked, the indignation on Ino's face was priceless.

"Shika you are so mean!" The blond huffed, immediately adopting a defensive stance. Shikamaru just shrugged, a small lazy smirk adorning his face.

The group of friends decided to stop and eat at a random retro café, a milkshake and a hot dog seemed strangely promising at 3 am in the morning.

They chattered and laughed as they approached the Café's doors, before Neji could reach for the door, a guy was suddenly thrown out of a dark alleyway, conveniently located next to said café.

The guy groaned in pain, trying to crawl away from whatever it was that attacked him.

The group of friends seemed to be frozen in place, neither of them had seen a man is such bad condition, or so they thought.

You see, this particular group of friends attended an exclusive and extremely expensive school so they weren't used to see the daily violence that occurred in the streets.

They were used to big mansions, golf clubs and empty streets with haughty neighbours keeping to themselves at all times.

Tonight was their last day of holidays and they had decided to venture into the less glamorous parts of New York.

"A-Are you okay?" Hinata squeaked immediately hiding behind her cousin.

Sasuke broke out of his shock, and walked towards the injured man to check if he was all right. He crouched next to the man but before he could reach him, he heard steps coming from the alleyway, a body clearly exiting the dark entrance.

Sasuke froze in his place, he would never admit it but he was scared as hell.

Before the raven could properly react or even back way, a blond guy sped towards the hurt man and placed his foot on top of his windpipe.

"Don't you ever fucking dare to grope me again you son of a bitch!" the blonde growled, his fists were clenched, his gaze glued to the body that struggled to breathe.

The blond boy pressed his foot harder against the man's neck, making him choke in pain.

"STOP! You'll kill him!"

The blonde male looked up and Sasuke nearly gasped. The man was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. His eyes were as blue as a cloudless sky, they shone so brightly they put to shame everyone that had blue eyes, or eyes in general. The boy had beautiful golden skin, that appeared to be made out of the finest silk, and his lips , were full and soft looking, in a few words , the guy was gorgeous.

"He deserves it!" The blonde growled clenching his fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Sasuke and his friends turned back to see Kiba.

"Kiba!?" They all said in unison, all of their eyes wide as plates.

"H-Hey guys." Kiba smiled, he walked towards the simmering boy and pulled him off the man , who took his chance to escape.

"See what you did dog breath!"

"Naruto, you were seriously going to kill him!"

"B-but Kiba! He freaking molested me!" Naruto exclaimed, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"He probably didn't mean it ..."

"He cupped my ass and tried to feel me up!"

Kiba choked on saliva, a blush appearing on his face.

Sasuke scoffed, returning to his friend's side. He didn't even notice his own hands were painfully clenched until he reached Shikamaru's side.

"Kiba what the hell is going on!" Neji snapped

"Oh! Heh heh heh , this is my best friend Naruto Uzumaki , he just transferred to our school and starts tomorrow , ain't that great!"

"Yeah!" Ten Ten and Ino exclaimed at the same time, both trying to stop their nose bleeds.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and quickly decided to steal a glance of the blonde idiot who was staring at him. The raven shifted under Naruto's gaze, he was used to the stares as he was a sex god himself, but for some reason, Naruto staring at him made his heart beat twice as hard.

"Ahem , Naru, we should start going , classes tomorrow start early"

"Kay" before retreating, Naruto stole another glance from the pale raven and followed Kiba, until the darkness consumed them both, effectively disappearing into the obscure horizon.

"Okay , what the fuck did just happened?" Neji exclaimed as they proceeded to enter to the café.

"Don't know. Don't care! All I know is I want a piece of that blond!"

"Ugh! I know! I want _that_ for Christmas!" Ten Ten giggled as Ino grinned like a maniac.

"Girls" Shikamaru mocked, as he sat down, all of them following him.

"H-He was looking a-at you an awful lot t-though , right Sasuke?" Hinata smiled warmly.

"Don't ruin my dreams Hinata!" Ino pouted

"If he is gay though, promise me you'll fuck the living daylights out of him and let me watch? Ten Ten giggled, grinning at Sasuke.

The Uchiha blushed furiously "Just because I am bi, doesn't mean I want to fuck everything I see moving Ten Ten!"

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that for you drama queen: If he is gay though, promise me you'll let him fuck the living daylights out of you and let me watch!?" Ten Ten grinned with a serious glint in her eyes.

Sasuke choked on air, his face going 4 shades redder. Everyone laughed even Neji who never laughs, ever!

"Come on Uchiha, I am straight and that guy wasn't just a somebody!" Neji smirked, lightly elbowing Sasuke.

"N-No! I would never go for that idiot! Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed, hiding a small smile by bringing his hand to his face.

Tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting! Sasuke thought, smiling as all his friends laughed, big knowing grin adorning their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto kept his gaze glued to the iPod he clutched in his hand, nervous to see the reaction of his peers, he had taken almost an hour to get ready!

His sunshine hair was stylishly combed around his handsome face, he wore a high neck jean shirt layered with a rolled up plum cardigan that showed off his delicious golden arms, beneath he wore a pair of tight grey skinny jeans and for the shoes he picked his favourite pair of caramel coloured brogues.

Yes my dear friends, Naruto Uzumaki had gone all out to impress his new school, specially the tall delectable raven that he had encountered the previous night.

As soon as he entered the school he could feel

His peers gazing at him, some stares were curious, other jealous, most of them lustful.

His nerves decreased a bit, he supposed that if they were staring, that must mean something right? He had to look good? , He really hoped get would bump into the gorgeous raven.

Naruto sighed; something about the nameless raven attracted him to no end! And it was not only his drop dead gorgeous looks, perhaps it was how he tried to help a stranger in trouble despite putting himself in danger or the way the wind blew through his jet black looks, his face expressionless and his stance indifferent, but his eyes, oh god his eyes, deep onyx eyes that revealed the mask he used to protect himself.

Naruto sighed as he hurried his steps unconsciously trying to match them with the song's rapid beat that currently blasted through his ear buds.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Shizune, and I am the secretary of Principal Tsunade, you are the new student we were expecting right?"

Naruto nodded as he took a sit in the office's provided chairs. The blonde looked up to see Shizune typing on her computer, _'she seems nice'_ Naruto decided, letting a small smile appear on his face.

The black haired secretary opened a his desk drawers and took a bunch of papers out, she smiled to Naruto and walked towards him, handing him the papers.

"Here are your schedules, classes and extra information about the school you and your mother must review, also, I have included the name of the student class president that will show around the school, go look for him as soon as you leave."

"Okay! Thank you ma'am" Naruto grinned bowing slightly.

Shizune giggled, a small blush covering her pale cheeks.

Naruto smiled back , putting the papers inside his backpack. Hopefully today would be a good day and he would get to see the pale Adonis that haunted his dreams all of yesterday.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" the girl with obnoxiously pink hair screeched

Sasuke quickly scowled hurrying his pace.

"Sasuke! Wait! It's me! Sakura!?"

Sasuke muttered something along the lines of 'fucking' and 'painful death', he hurried up his pace, ignoring Sakura's calls.

"SASUKE-KUN!" he heard again, he started jogging and after a few meters he was full on running, not daring to look behind.

He scowled at the floor but kept on running.

He was tired of that pink haired girl trying to seduce him.

Not going to happen! Ever! EVER! He had been so rude to her, always, and she kept coming back to him! That lunatic girl had serious problems, but then again, so did he.

Sasuke kept running, now disregarding his surroundings, he was so caught up in his rant that he didn't see the guy coming towards his way.

Bam!

It was too late; Sasuke collided against someone else, falling to the floor.

"Ouch!" The guy moaned in pain. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes, he also noticed he happened to be on top of a blond guy, said individual being owner of the lovely pair of blue eyes that just seemed to smile at him.

'N-Naruto?'

'Holy shit, it's him!' thought Naruto excitedly

"That was quite a fall huh?"

Sasuke was speechless; he just lay there, staring at the gorgeous blonde that happened to be beneath him.

"Look where you are going usuratonkachi!" he snapped, suddenly standing up.

"You were the one that hit me first teme!" the blond guy growled back, staring into those bottomless pits of black that seemed to pull him out of reality.

"Whatever" Sasuke sighed angrily as he turned to walk away but before he got the chance, there was a strong grip grasping his wrist automatically pulling him back, a little to roughly he may add, making him topple and fall against a hard chest.

The blonde guy chuckled, his arms snaking around Sasuke's waist holding him against his chest in case he fell down. Or at least that's what he told himself; he totally didn't want to hold that mouth-watering body, nope siree.

"W-what are you doing dobe!" Sasuke stuttered feeling his cheeks flush.

"Sorry." He reluctantly let the raven-haired male out of his grip. " I just need you to help me find someone"

"Why me!?" Sasuke argued, still feeling his blush present in his face.

"I am looking for..." Naruto ignored him as he looked for a paper in his backpack.

Sasuke made use of this time to take another good look at the blond Adonis.

"Here it is!" the male said opening a paper as fast as his slim fingers permitted him.

"S-Sassycake Uchi-Uchiha?"

The pale beauty widened his eyes, no fucking way...

"It's **Sasuke** Uchiha you Oxymoron!"

"Oh!" Naruto chuckled before confusion seeped into his brain.

"Hey! How did you kn..."

"You must be Naruto" the deep voice alarmed both boys who turned to look at an amused Neji.

"Y-yeah"

"I am Neji, one of Sasuke's closest friends, this is Sasuke" he said as he pointed at the raven and proceeded to shake Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said, grinning widely, he finally found out the name of the raven.

Sasuke, such a pretty name, difficult to pronounce though, he smiled wider; he couldn't believe the guy that was supposed to spend the day with him was Sasuke.

'_Whatever I did to deserve this, I will do it a trillion times again, thank you god!'_

"Nice indeed" Smirked Neji not letting Naruto's hand go and relishing on the jealous glare Sasuke sent him.

Yup,

Neji concluded, the Uchiha had it bad.


	3. Chapter 3

With a low almost inaudible snarl, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder, pulling him back away from Neji, their hands breaking their prolonged handshake.

"I don't have all freaking day dobe, if you want me to show you the school let's go!"

Naruto winced at Sasuke's tone but followed him anyway.

They walked side by side in silence, taking small 'subtle' looks at each other until they reached the main hall of the school.

"So this is the main hall..."

"Obviously" The blonde grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, with an annoyed huff he pointed at a flight of stairs.

"Okay smartass, if you go that way, you will find classroom A1 and-"

"Uchiha-san!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the person that had called out, a small girl with orange hair, tied up in two funny looking ponytails caught up with them, immediately eyeing Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, who's this?"

"Moegi , meet Naruto, he just m-"

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, a big grin on her face

Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed, the blonde immediately looking away, hoping he could hide his reddening blush.

"N-no Moegi , he is not my boyf-"

"Shame, he is really pretty, even prettier than most girls!"

Naruto gaped, his blush going redder.

"I'm not a girl!" He pouted, trying hard not to puff his cheeks childishly.

The raven smirked when he saw the blonde's face, he really wanted to kiss those pouty plump lips; he wanted to push Naruto into a classroom and have his way with him.

The raven had never been liked anyone as much as he liked the sunshine haired boy, and he almost couldn't handle the insane butterflies he felt fluttering in his stomach.

All in all, this was a new feeling for the Uchiha and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel scared, vulnerable.

Without forgetting Moegi was still standing there, staring at them, he turned to look at her, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from Naruto.

"So what did you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke said calmly

"Oh yeah! The council demands your presence for a last-minute meeting, Sabaku-san says it's really important"

"Damn, excuse me dobe but I really need to go, Moegi here can finish the tour"

"Yes sir!" Moegi screeched, as she stood up straighter, copying a soldier addressing his general.

"T-that should be fine" Naruto said, trying his best to cover up his disappointment.

Sasuke nodded and walked away.

As soon as Sasuke disappeared from his line of vision, Naruto sighed thinking exactly the same thing the raven had in his mind.

'_Shit, so freaking close...'_

* * *

As soon as the meeting was over, Sasuke had to go to classes, and not wanting to look suspicious, he waited, and prayed, for Naruto to be in any of his classes, of course, mother luck had a soft spot for the raven, letting him have Naruto in most of his classes, but because of his pride, he refused to seek him out.

"Tell him already" The brunette haired girl growled as she sat down next to the raven. They were currently in English class, and they were told to find a book that interested them and read it.

"No"

Ten Ten glared at Sasuke, he was reading a large book about the history of the world, well pretending to read it, he was more interested in eyeing the blonde student.

Naruto, bent down, his cute butt perked up in the air as he picked his books from the floor which had fallen out of his backpack as soon as he lifted it from the table.

The blonde proceeded to set his books on top of the library table and he held his backpack upside down inspecting it with care and immediately frowning when he noticed the huge gaping hole in the bottom of his backpack.

"Sasuke, It's quite obvious you've wanted to brand that blonde with the Uchiha crest for the rest of the school to see, why not make your move?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I've just officially meet him."

"But you still like him."

" Do you think it's wise to make such rash assumption?"

"I know you like him Sasuke! You have been leering at him the past 4 hours and I am pretty sure you used swimming class as an excuse to drool freely over his muscled, hot, tanned, golden bod-"

Sasuke growled as he shoved his stuff into his backpack, he stood up, and stomped his way out of the library not missing the way Ten ten's lips turned into a big knowing smirk.

The brunette haired girl stood up with the purpose of following Sasuke (she wasn't finished torturing the raven just yet) that was until something shiny that rested on the floor caught her eye, she bent down to pick it up,

'_It must've fallen out of Sasuke's bag when he stormed out...'_

Ten ten inspected the object an obnoxious smirk adorning her face once again.

"That sneaky bastard!"

She laughed as she placed a pair of scissors in her pocket, quickly giving a Naruto a look, she left the library, giggling like a madman. (Or in this case, madwoman)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked to his fourth period carrying all his books, grumbling to himself about his stupid luck and horrible schools with sexy temes.

Finally, he had one of his favorite classes, Art, there he could relax and just free his mind from all the bullshit that the day had offered him.

The blonde sighed heavily as he opened the door, as he entered the room he felt the gazes inspecting him, Naruto froze not failing to notice his peers were all in their places, brushes in hands.

Desperate blue eyes scanned the room for any familiar faces,

'_C'mon! Anyone! Anythi-'_

"Tch Dobe, you are 20 minutes late"

"Huh?"

"It means class started 20 minutes ag-"

"I know what being late means teme!" Naruto screeched, his cheeks burning red.

Sasuke smirked, deeply enjoying the other's blush, his dark eyes roamed Naruto's body, making the blonde shudder. Sasuke still found it impossible to be attracted to someone like he was to the blonde, so he ended up concluding it must be lust.

Like any other lusty teenager, Sasuke devised a plan, what separated him form the other lusty teenagers?

Sasuke was a genius, and his plans were coldly calculated to the point were failure seemed almost impossible, and if it did explode in the raven's face, he had a back up plan, and a back up plan for his back up plan, yes dear spectators, Sasuke Uchiha was a prepared man.

"You!" Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see the teacher lazily walking towards the blonde.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yeah, well Naruto you are late! Being late is not tolerated in my class, luckily for you, our model suddenly called to cancel on us, leaving us to draw lifeless things, like this boring old banana..."

The silver-haired teacher pointed at the center of the room, were an old rotten banana laid.

"Luckily for us, you are here, so instead of detention, you will be the model for today!"

"B-but, I want to paint too! I need the relaxation!" Naruto argued, backing away from the weird teacher who kept stroking his eye patch.

"It's not like you would paint anything decent bimbo"

"What did you just called me!?" Naruto growled, glaring at the short-haired raven that stood up.

"I called you a bimbo, does the truth sting that much?"

"Asshole! For your information, I've been proclaimed a fucking art genius once or twice. It may or may not had been my parents, but it still counts!"

Before the raven could respond the teacher shoved a bag to Naruto's chest, startling him out of his anger.

"Enough Sai, Naruto, go change now, I'll give you 3 minutes for you to come back before I send Sai in there"

The blonde growled taking the bag and exiting the room.

"He seemed really pissed off, I feel for him, I mean, it's his first day! Though I wonder what outfit Kakashi-sensei gave to him?"

"I hope it's a scarf!" Ino chirped making Ten ten giggle and Sasuke glare.

"Relax Ice king, we can look but not touch!"

"I don't care what you do to him" Sasuke stated, his face blank of any revealing emotions.

"So I'm allowed to touch? Oh man, think of the possibilities Ino!"

"Don't you mean sexybilities?"

"No"

"C'mon! That was like totally witty!"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow watching his two friends bicker about Ino's 'sense of humor', he looked down at his hands, surprised to see them clenched to the point of being entirely white, his brush having snapped in half in his strong grasp.

'_Shit, why do I care so much? Damn the day I meet that Dob-'_

The door was slammed open, making all the students look up and stare.

In the door stood Naruto, glaring at the teacher, trademark blush in his handsome face.

The blonde's torso was bare, leaving a sexy chest and abs to be viewed by his peers who were suffering from severe cases of nosebleed. Holy canoli, and what a view Naruto was, the only item of clothing the sunshine haired boy wore were black tight gym shorts with a long black tail attached to his rear.

"This is outrageous, I demand another outfit!" Naruto glared as Kakashi pulled the boy to the center of the room.

"Nonsense Naru-kun, wait till you see the complete outfit!"

Kakashi went over to his desk, and took a brown bag out of the desk; he walked towards Naruto and set the bag to the floor.

"Take a sit on the chair"

"W-what are you gonna do?"

"Do you want a week detention?"

"WHAT!?"

"That's what I thought, now sit"

Naruto sat down on the chair not wanting to make eye contact with his classmates, most of them were lustily raping him with their stares , even Sai!

Kakashi bent down and tied the blonde's writs to the arms of the chair.

"S-sensei?" Naruto gulped, his blush doubling.

Kakashi ignored the teenager as he reached into the brown bag, he pulled some cats ears and another strange device.

Naruto tugged the bounds in his wrists, cat ears? No way! He refused!

"You crazy perverted teacher! You are crazy if youghh"

Kakashi pushed the ball gag into the blonde's mouth quickly tying the back.

Naruto's eyes widened, _'fuck'_

"Now , anyone want to add something to the picture before we start drawing?"

Half of the class raised their hand, desperately wanting to be picked.

"Sai , ideas?"

"How does the hot bimbo sitting on my coc-"

"No" Sasuke interrupted, picturing himself tearing every single hair of Sai's body and then selling him to manufacture chicken feed.

"Okay Sasuke , you seem to know what you are doing , come over here and add something"

Sasuke grabbed a black marker and stood up, gracefully walking towards the blonde.

Naruto resisted his urgent need to scream, he felt so humiliated, he felt weak and vulnerable and the worst was, it was all in front of Sasuke too!

The pale beauty bent down to Naruto's level, cupping the blonde's face, he forced the blue-eyed teen to make eye contact with him, Sasuke's pale thumb soothingly stroked Naruto's cheek as he used the black marker to draw a cat nose on the blonde.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face, concentrating his gaze in his dark eyes, the eyes that captured him since the very first time they meet. Those obsidian eyes had a rare soft look to them, a certain tenderness if you will, as if Naruto was the raven's soft spot, blue eyes looked for any traces of taunt or malice but he found none.

Once done, Sasuke stood up and walked back to his seat.

"Well done Sasuke! Now, you can use any medium of art you wish, paint, sculpting, Photoshop , anything! The materials are all in that walk in closet over there, now, I must warn you , the other classes are using the cameras for god knows what , so anyone that wants to use photography as a medium , there is only one camera left!"

With that, the room sped towards the closet.

"Wait!" Kakashi said, making everyone freeze in their tracks, "to make it fair, I have hidden the camera!"

Everyone groaned (Except Sasuke, Uchiha's don't groan)

"Let the games begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmm"

"Mphmhph!"

"Huh?" Ten Ten asked Ino as she opened the cabinets of the art supply room, she was looking for some black ink as she knew that she would never find the camera, knowing her precious luck.

"I didn't say anything" Ino shrugged as she sharpened some pencils

Ten Ten sighed and continued her quest, 'I hope nobody finds the camera, the poor kid's alread-'

"Mhemph!"

"Y-You heard that?" Ino questioned, stopping her movements to listen better.

"Mnghh!"

"Shit! Is that a ghost!?" Ino screeched, her face paling considerably

"No you blockhead, ghosts don't exist! Plus I am pretty sure the noises are coming from the broom closet, C'mon! Let's have a look!"

"Uh, How about we don't and say we did?" Ino gulped as she tentatively followed Ten Ten

Ten Ten ignored the blonde as she got closer to the broom closet, she tried opening the door but as she predicted, it was locked.

"Ino, do you have a bobby pin?"

Ino brought her hands to her long hair and pat it until she took out a white bobby pin.

"You know that only works in the movies right?" Ino mocked as Ten Ten twisted the bobby pin and inserted it into the keyhole.

"It wouldn't hurt to try! Plus it worked for Temari that one time when she got locked out of her house!"

"She probably made it up! I mean you really think tha-"

'Click'

The door opened and Ten Ten turned her head to look at a scowling Ino.

"Rookie's Luck!" she grumbled as she followed the brunette into the room.

"Turn on the light?"

The blonde reached for the switch and a blinding light illuminated the room. The two girls looked down and saw the source of the strange noises.

A man with long white hair and green eyes, laid on the floor, duck tape covering his mouth , he was bounded , his hand behind his back and his legs tied up together.

Both girls resisted the urge to scream.

"Mmmhpph!"

"U-Uh, S-sorry!" Ten Ten stuttered as she untied the man, Ino snapped out of her trance and helped her.

The man stood up rubbing his sore wrists,

"What the hell happened to you?" Ino wondered out loud

"Uh , I-I sincerely don't know, I was paid by the school to be Kakashi's model today, so I waited patiently in the art room waiting for the teacher and his students to arrive and well, after about four minutes , a raven haired boy enters the room and walks towards me , I quickly introduce myself as the model for the day, the pale boy stares blankly at me for a few seconds before he smirks, then suddenly he pinches my neck! Before I could say anything, my vision went black, after that I woke up in this room, bounded up."

"Oh my god! Who do you reckon did this Ten Ten!?" Ino shivered wondering whom the evil, mysterious raven was.

"Oh boy" Ten Ten sighs as she follows the man out of the broom closet. "Well sir, sorry for the trouble but Kakashi already got himself another model"

"Well that's okay, now all I want to do is go home and take a long shower"

Ino nodded as the man said his goodbyes and left.

"That was incredibly creepy, I wonder who it was! Should we tell Kakash-"

"No!" Ten Ten said rapidly, quickly looking away to look less obvious, "Uh, I will tell him later, lets just concentrate on today's assignment!"

Ino looked at her warily but nodded nonetheless, she exited the supplies room and Ten ten relaxed , leaning against the cool brick wall.

'Uchiha'

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Black emotionless eyes looked up from his locker to see Ten Ten approaching him, He pulled out his books along with his car keys and slowly started to walk towards the car park.

"Wait!"

In the end, nobody had found the camera.

Kakashi might be a pervert but he sure knew how to hide things! 'Probably the same way he hides his porno around the school'

Kakashi seemed to be able to pull out his infamous porno magazines out of thin air, in any place he seemed to be, in a blink of an eye he had 'found' x-rated material.

"Hn"

Ten Ten sighed as she grabbed the Uchiha's arm successfully stopping him, she turned to look around noticing there were only two students in the halls, both of them busy with their own business. The brunette pulled the now annoyed raven aside and gave him a deadly glare.

"You know what this is about!"

"I have no idea what you are referring to." He simply stated

"Cut the formal crap!" Ten Ten sighed "This is about blondie, you can't just keep tricking Naruto into your distorted traps! You like him I know it! Go and do something about it!"

"Hn"

Ten Ten growled but then realized Sasuke hadn't denied the fact that he liked Naruto.

The brunette smirked and decided to play with her luck.

"After all, did you see the looks he got from Sai? He looked ready to jump him"

Sasuke's face warped into one of pure rage

"Naruto wouldn't like someone like Sai" Sasuke said, tightly holding his car keys into his hand.

Ten Ten chuckled loving Sasuke's reaction, "I am throwing a pajama party tonight, I already told the rest, you in?"

Sasuke said nothing, looking into the now empty hallways

"I already asked Naruto, he said yes..."

Sasuke started walking again; leaving a disappointed Ten Ten behind, before all hope was lost he suddenly spoke.

"I'll be there at 8."

Ten Ten smirked,

"Perfect"


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde girl blew on her recently painted nails as she rocked to the beat of 'doe deer' by crystal castles, she knew the guys would be arriving soon and she wanted to look perfect, after all, it was the night she had decided to make her move on Shikamaru.

Just thinking of the lazy boy made Ino's gut clench, she had liked him for a few months now and she was almost sure the genius boy liked her too if the 'trouble' he went through to tease her indicated anything.

"Ten Ten who did you end up inviting tonight?"

"Well apart from the guests of honor?" Ten Ten grinned wolfishly; tonight the biggest dream of a fan girl would come true.

Two incredibly hot guys making out? Jackpot!

Ten Ten stood up and patted a suspicious looking teddy bear located directly in front of the sleeping bags she had stretched out on the floor.

'The things I do for the fandom...' she thought proudly. The brunette girl was not a selfish person by any means, she'd share the hot scene with the interwebs the minute everyone left. She was sure the 'Yaoi fan club' website, would appreciate the contribution, after all, being the president of it meant she had the responsibility, no, she had the duty to record it and upload it.

"Guests of honor?" Ino wondered, her face scrunching in deep confusion

"I mean Romeo and his blonde Juliet" Ten Ten giggled as she straightened the teddy bear to fit a better angle.

"Huh? Dammit Ten T-"

"I mean Sasuke and Naruto my pretty but ever so tragically oblivious friend!"

Ino giggled as she continued to stare at her nails, "Tch, That's Impossible my smart but severely perverted friend. How are you getting our emotion-deprived bestie to confess?"

Ten Ten smirked as she heard the first doorbell go off. Perfect timing!

The brunette girl stood up and opened the door letting the person who stood outside come in.

"By using Sasuke's kryptonite" she declared, pointing to the person standing outside

Ino stood up and ran to the door, curiosity gnawing on her relentlessly

"Hello Ten Ten, as it is customary I have brought you a house gift to help bring you the femininity that you so desperately lack..."

"Why you-Ugh!" Ten Ten growled, trying to maintain her tightly curled fists besides her and not through the artist's face.

"Sai?" Ino shrieked dumbfounded, she did little or better yet nothing to hide her shock and disapproval

Ten Ten sighed in frustration "Listen, Sasuke is a possessive and extremely jealous gu-"

"If the thing was to make Sasuke jealous so that he confessed to Naruto you could've just flirted a bit with Naru or something! Sasuke will spontaneously combust when he sees Sai liberally hitting on Naruto! Now that we aren't in school he is basically free to do whatever he wants! I don't want to be an accomplice to first-degree murder!

"Wait. So you guys just invited me to make Sasuke jealous?" Sai asked making Ino feel instantly guilty and making Ten Ten grin.

"Why yes, my freakishly perverted peer"

Sai made a face but immediately smiled "I don't mind as long as I get to feel the hot bimbo up"

Ino scowled "He is not a bimbo!"

Before Sai could respond, the doorbell rang once more

"Coming" Ten ten yelled, glaring at Sai and Ino "You two behave. You guys better drop it or they will find out!"

* * *

An hour later, almost everyone one was laying on their own sleeping bag while chatting happily.

Hinata blushed and nodded as Kiba shamelessly tried to flirt with her and impress her with his fabricated stories about how he came to be crowned as the UFC fighter of the year.

Neji glared at him from afar as he flinched visibly, relaxing instantly when he heard the almost muted 'sorry'. The long-haired boy knew Ten Ten could not braid hair to save her life...Ugh The things he did for the one he loved...He was afraid he would be bald by the end of this.

Shikamaru smirked as Ino and Naruto fumed, the lazy genius knew his comment about blonde hair being linked to their low intellect would make them furious and it entertained him to no end seeing Ino rant nonsense and Naruto pout and glare at both him and Sai who had been trying for the last hour to try and feel if he indeed had a penis.

Ten Ten looked up at the clock, Sasuke would be there in exactly 1 minute, she knew the Uchiha was a 'Time Nazi' so she set her plan in motion.

"Listen up guys, we are playing truth or dare!" Ten said excitedly, releasing Neji's hair making him sigh in relief.

Everyone sat down in a circle and Ino placed a bottle in the middle. Ten Ten stood up and walked towards the door, standing next to it and staring intently at her Rolex.

'5...4...3...2...1...'

'Ding dong'

"Right on time as always" she commented, opening the door and letting Sasuke in.

"You wouldn't expect no less" Sasuke smirked as he nodded to his friends, he followed Ten Ten towards the group of people, his gaze scanning for the blonde, when he found him he growled lowly in his throat, something that didn't go unnoticed by a smug looking Ten Ten. Next to his blonde angel was Sai looking all smug.

'Since when is Ten Ten friends with Sai!' Sasuke snarled mentally 'she set this up! I should've seen this coming. Tch, If she thinks I am roundhouse kicking Sai and taking Naruto on the floor she has one more thing coming, I wont give her the satisfaction' he decided to himself, sitting down next to the blonde boy who instantly grinned at him.

"Bastard"

"Hello moron"

Ten Ten smiled as she sat down next to Neji "Sai, would you do the honors?" she grinned as she gave the bottle to the awkward looking artist

"I'd love to" He smirked at he spun the bottle with force.

The bottle spun and spun, landing in front of Ino who gulped loudly

"Ino, truth or dare?

"Uhmm, Truth"

"Is it true that you like Shikamaru?" Sai enquired making everyone gasp and giggle

Ino blushed so much her ears and neck got reddened too.

"Before you ask, I heard you mumbling his name when you were sleeping"

Ino growled 'that little cree-'

"Before you ask, It was the day we came back from the snow mountain school trip and you fell asleep on the bus..." Sai clarified making everyone relax, Sai is creepy but is he capable to stalk someone? Hell yes.

"Ino, answer the question" Neji smirked making the girl glare daggers at him

"I-I I m-mean, S-Shika-I uhmm...uuh"

Shikamaru who had had his eyes closed was now openly staring at the blushing blonde, 'girls' he muttered, giving her a lazy smile and already knowing the answer he took her hand on his.

"You may be stubborn, hot blooded and crazy but you are the only 'trouble' I would gladly go through."

Ino blinked back tears as she jumped on top of Shikamaru giving him a big hug.

"T-That was so s-sweet" Hinata giggled as she stared at her friends.

"Okay Ino, your turn" Ten Ten said, smiling at the girl

Without releasing Shikamaru's hand, the blonde girl spun the bottle, which landed on Naruto.

"Yay!" The girls squealed making Naruto blush. 'Oh boy' the blonde boy groaned internally, he knew he was in for a dramatic night.

"Okay Naru, truth or dare?"

"Uhh... Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Sai's lap the rest of the game!" Ino exclaimed making Ten Ten grin manically

"N-No! I uuhh.. Truth!"

"Why won't you sit on Sai's lap?"

"B-but-" Naruto protested again

"It's a simple dare sweetheart, you must carry on with it" Ino argued

"If he doesn't want to do it he doesn't have to" Sasuke said calmly, trying to relax his body that twitched in smoldering jealously

"Oh but he kinda does" Ten Ten bickered, giving Sasuke a smug look "Unless you would suggest a change of laps? Perhaps yours?"

Sasuke glared at his friend, he knew that if he agreed he would give Ten Ten the satisfaction. The raven grimaced, he was an Uchiha and he was not going down without a fight!

"Nothing?" She taunted, "Carry on Naruto"

Naruto gulped, but slowly stood up, sitting his cute butt on top of Sai's lap who snaked his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Eeep!" Naruto squeaked, his face flaming red "S-Sai, tell me it is your p-phone what I feel digging into m-me?" he whispered embarrassedly

"Nope" Sai said loudly "I just really like the feel of your behind on my crotch" He admitted, making everyone's eyes widen in disbelief. It was obvious everyone had forgotten how blunt sand straightforward Sai could be.

Sasuke glared murder at Sai, he was feeling a bit sick with the ruthless migraine he was now having, his head ached so badly it felt as if it was close to exploding, a good punch to the fucking throat is what Sai was asking for.

"Just kidding, it is my phone" Sai grinned, hugging Naruto tighter against his chest.

Naruto blushed again, not daring to meet anyone's eyes.

As Time went by, everyone had at least done a dare or confessed a secret. The Pajama party had been a success; the group of friends had consumed ten boxes of pizza, a big pile of candy and endless cans of cream soda.

Kiba had kissed Hinata and surprisingly she had kissed back without fainting. Everyone cheered and applauded except Neji who scoffed and looked away, hiding the small smile that could not be erased off his face. He truly was happy for his cousin even though Kiba was an idiot.

Sasuke had prank called Their teacher 'Orochimaru' and had asked him to meet him at the park for some 'extra lessons' Orochimaru screamed in joy and told him he would be there in 10 minutes, he had also told the Uchiha to get prepared to 'ride the snake' which had left everyone in hysterics and had made Sasuke blush and curse the pedophilic freak.

Sai had been dared to sport a dress provided by Ten Ten's mom and the girls had applied some blush, lipstick and eye shadow. Everyone referred to him as 'Sai, the most beautiful girl in the west' for the rest of the night.

Shikamaru had been dared to stay awake all night something he begrudgingly accepted and Neji had been dared to wear cute bunny clips and bows in his hair for 3 days.

"Okay, for the grand finale of the game, before we go and start the movie marathon, I have written down our names into little pieces of paper and folded them, they will be mixed around in this bowl..." Ten Ten said, raising the bowl she had in her hand "...And the two people that are called will have 7 minutes in heaven!"

Before anyone could say anything she slammed her hand into the bowl and took to papers out "Sai and Naruto"

"Whaaaat!?" Naruto spluttered, trying to stand up but being pulled down by Sai's arms

"Stay on my lap baby-cakes" Sai stated, nuzzling Naruto's neck with care

"Nghh! Get off Sai!"

"Nope!" stated Sai who began to suck and nip the blonde boy's sensitive neck

"S-Saii!" Naruto groaned, pleasure starting to short-wire his senses

A rustling noise made everyone's head whip to the side just in time to see a fuming Sasuke standing up and glaring at them, he ran to the door that lead to the streets, slammed it open and ran away from his friends, leaving everyone stunned.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he forcefully pushed himself out of Sai's grip and followed Sasuke into the streets.

"Well that was dramatic" Sai whined

"We never meant to take it this far" Ten Ten sighed

""You should apologize to Naruto and Sasuke though, that is if Blondie survives"

The brunette smiled sadly and hugged Neji "C'mon guys let's start the movie marathon, I'll apologize as soon as Sasuke calms down."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he saw the boy sitting down in a public park bench, his head in his hands

'Sas-"

"Go away, just leave me alone..." The Uchiha rasped out, his stomach contorted painfully and he felt like vomiting

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto growled

"You did! You made clear my Achilles' heel! I am an Uchiha I shouldn't care of people like you!" Sasuke roared standing up, his head pounding in protest

"What do you mean of people like me you pompous asshole? People that come from a broken family? People that struggle with money because their alcohol addicted father left with it all? I think of him as deceased Sasuke, he is dead to me... That is how I grew up, I had to take care of my mother... I had to take care of myself while she sorted out our lives! Huh? Is that what you fucking mean by people like me? People that aren't smiled by 'lady fucking luck'? Like you and your perfect life!" Naruto screamed, bitter tears falling freely down his face

Sasuke just stared, unable to say anything, he was clear he had chosen the wrong wording, he hadn't meant it like that at all

"And here I am... God I-I just wanted to be your friend and mayb-"

That did it, the word 'friend' Sasuke took a step forward and glared into pained blue orbs "I will never be your friend!" Sasuke he said calmly 'Cause I want more than being friends'

"F-Fine! Just never speak to me again!"

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto had bolted away, his heaving body moving fast and eventually disappearing into the horizon.

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled, taking his phone out and dialing a number

"Hello Little broth-"

"Can you give me a ride? I am in 5 Connell street"

"I will be there as fast as legally possible"

"Hn"


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you made someone cry today little brother? Your face looks like it has been painted the by the goddess of guilt herself" Itachi smirked, allowing his black Lamborghini to go faster making the houses in the background blur slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke sighed, pain nesting into his features. Uchiha's didn't fuck up. Uchihas always got what they wanted. This is what he wanted...Then why did Sasuke felt like he had ruined the most important thing in his life?

"Sounds like you fucked up pretty bad..." Itachi commented, secretly hating how sad his brother looked. Itachi glued his eyes back on the road, trying to think when was the last time his brother's face had shown so much emotion.

Itachi sighed, seeing the white gates that lead to their private condo. Even though they were both young, they lived in a condo big enough to be a mansion, the house of course had belonged to their parents...Itachi's eyes widened. That was it, Sasuke he hadn't looked so torn since their sweet loving mother had gotten ill with severe schizophrenia and had stabbed her own husband before stabbing herself.

Itachi grimaced, his features straining with the struggle to maintain control of his emotions. The oldest Uchiha had mourned for three people that day. His father, his mother and Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha had died with his parents. His eyes never shone again, and his usual smile warped itself into a permanent grimace.

"Sas-" Itachi tried again

"-It was a boy" Sasuke whispered "I really hurt him today... All because of my pride...I-I didn't know he had it that hard... I didn't know brother, and now he hates me"

"And by the way you purposely omitted his name, you have feelings for said boy?" Itachi questioned even though he already knew he was right, before the tragedy, Sasuke and Itachi had been extremely close, it appeared the oldest Uchiha had not lost his ability to read his baby brother like a book.

"N-N-I, I mean... Na-Naruto" Sasuke sighed "Y-Yeah, I like him"

"Then go get him back. Yes, it will be harder after your screw up, but, if you don't try then he damage could be irreversible..."

"I know but I am f-frightened..." Sasuke sighed miserably, tears prickling his eyes "I don't want to feel anything ever again... I embraced the numb feeling in my chest years ago..."

" Foolish little brother, the rewards of opening yourself to someone, of giving him your heart and soul always outweigh the pain of loss... Even if it only lasted a short period..."

"How can you be so sure!" Sasuke gritted out, bitter tears escaping his eyes

"Because the day we lost our parents I lost you too as well, and that brother, hurt me the most. Because you are here, alive! But you still built a wall around yourself and cut all connections with your friends, and me.

Things between you and me are almost back to normal and I know that you recently met some new friends; I also know that you love them very much. And just last week a saw a true smile on your face. Things will get better , and no matter what happens, I will always be here."

Sasuke sniffed, rapidly drying his tears with his sleeve. Uchiha's don't cry. He was not crying.

"That is the most amount of words you had ever said at once" Sasuke said slowly, a small smile tugging at his pink lips

Itachi huffed, gathering fake annoyance in his almost blank expression but also felt his lips curling upwards.

As if rehearsed, the two brothers lunged at each other into a quick but meaningful hug

"Thanks big brother" Sasuke smiled as he dialed a number on his phone

"Your welcome Baby brother"

* * *

"Kiba, I am not going to beg you but I do promise you a world filled with pain" Sasuke snarled, walking up and down in his garage. The young Uchiha had decided to follow Itachi's advice and was waiting for the dog boy to spit up Naruto's address.

"No way Uchiha, Naruto is miserable at the moment and you are the one who caused this! If I can stop it, you will never see him again!" He growled

"If I can stop it, I will make sure your breathing ceases!" Sasuke raged

"As if you could! You may be the richest and most popular one but I have the meat on my bones! Right Akamaru?"

Sasuke heard a bark and he growled in annoyance, this was going nowhere; he needed to see Naruto now!

"Okay, what do you want in exchange for Naruto's address..." Sasuke sighed, throwing a bone to the dog always made it more docile

"As if I would sell my friendship with Naruto for some money!" Kiba shouted "Number one, never going to happen and number two, you forget I am also rich Uchiha! Inuzuka's special formula for dogs is a marketing success in over 40 countries! I don't need your money!"

"A date with Hinata!" Sasuke said, hoping Kiba hadn't already asked her out

"Jokes on you! I already asked her out and she said yes!" Kiba said, whooping loudly

'Damn!' Sasuke scowled, what else could that annoying dog b- Sasuke looked at his car, an evil smirk erasing the previous desperation painted into his face

"Neji is chaperoning your date isn't he?" Sasuke chuckled evilly when he heard silence

After a few seconds, Kiba cleared his throat and mumbled a small 'yes'

"How about I make Neji magically disappear for that day?"

Kiba snorted "As if he would miss coming to my date with his precious cousin for anything, that bastard was brought by devil to ruin my fucking life!"

Sasuke's smirk only grew in size "He is one of my best friends Kiba, I can make him disappear for your date, I can guarantee you that" Sasuke said, jumping into his white Maserati and getting ready to write his destination into his fancy gps.

"9 hokage place" Kiba muttered rapidly "But if you hurt him god help me Uchiha I will release my hounds on you! And that wont be the worst! Noo! I will als-"

"Yeah, Yeah , Yeah" Sasuke said as he hanged up, 'Don't give up on me Naru, not yet...'

* * *

Naruto's house was smaller than he had previously imagined though it looked cozy.

Sasuke stood in front of the white door, gathering his thought and specially courage to knock on the door. It had to be Naruto that opened the door, his plan depended on that factor. Sasuke had checked around and there were no cars parked around the house meaning Naruto would be alone. That was all he needed.

'Knock, knock knock'

Sasuke waited impatiently , preparing himself for what was about to happen

"Coming!" A voice that sounded like Naruto's yelled and steps could be heard approaching the door.

'Here goes nothing' Sasuke thought nervously

A soon as the door opened and Naruto's face became visible, Sasuke jammed his foot between the door so the blonde boy couldn't close it.

Naruto scowled "S-Sasuke? What the fuck are you doin-"

"Save it loser. I know the last person you want to see now is me but it's important."

"Tch. Even when you try to apologize you are an asshole"

Sasuke glared but his eyes turned softer when remembered he was supposed to be apologizing not insulting Naruto and making him angrier.

"Look Naruto. I-I acted like an asshole but it was not my fault. I could not think straight with Sai having you on your lap, just thinking of his grimy hands on you made me unreasonably mad and I-I..." Sasuke stopped his face taking a sour expression. "I am s-s... I am sssoorr.-srhrorry for being a jerk, I-I plead temporary insanity"

Naruto smirked, his eyes shining mischievously "You are what Uchiha?"

Sasuke growled "You heard it, I will not repeat it!"

Naruto grinned, his hand reaching out for Sasuke's and pulling him inside his house.

"So let me see if I understand, you were so jealous your system short-circuited?"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes raking over Naruto's small living room, it had the furnished with the basics, but the ambience felt incredibly warm and friendly.

"I am not a robot Uzumaki, but then again, that would explain why am I so unnaturally good in everything I do"

"*cough*Except apologizing *cough*" Naruto mumbled, quickly looking away

"Whatever...So, am I forgiven?"

Their eyes locked, both feeling the crazy ticklish sensation in their stomachs.

"Yeah, but I think you should forget about me as something more than a friend" Naruto sighed, breaking eye contact "You-You were right... Me and you are too different, only bad things can come out of this... I am too damaged, too troubled to be involved with someone like you. I hope we can be best friends though..."

Sasuke's eyes took a harsh expression, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

'This is not what I was expecting' he though angrily, thinking of what he would have preferred: A naked Naruto whining and mewling under him.

"I thought I told you , idiot" Sasuke started, taking two steps closer to Naruto until their noses where almost touching "I did not want to be your friend"

With that said, the Uchiha roughly cupped Naruto's cheek and trapped his lips into a searing kiss.


End file.
